


My Feathery

by Nhitori



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A STORY OF HIYOKI'S AVIAN DESIRE S</p><p>(jokefic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Feathery

My name is Hiyoko Birdfucker Memelord Goon Suffering Tosaka and I have a very big collection of memes (that’s how I got my name) and many many muscLES i have an eight pack I am shredded

Today I am wearing the SAINT PIGEONATION uniform just like every single other day and I am spedcial because I am the only one w ith a st pigeonation uniform after all everyone else is is is birds and birds do not wear clothes (swoon xD) but when I am not going to school I like to wear clothe s that I found in the dumpster if you get your clothes from a store then you are a prep and I hate you

I live in a cave because houses are for preps and also birds and I am not a prep or a bird. One time I did live in a house with my hto childhood frined Ryoto but then I left lol and I have a cool cave it has a tv and everything dont ask me ow I plug it in even I do not know I dont understnad these silly TECHNOLOGY I just like to watch pretty coore and if you do not know what that is then fuck out of my face and go away

Speaking of going away I need to do that right now I have to venture out from the warmth and comfort of my cave to find a nice and tasty squirrel to eat because mammals are obsolete and we need to fight each other for the right to survive in the ravished/ravishing bird world but before I can find a tasty squirrel loom at that its my hto childhood frined RYOTO!

“Hi Ryout a” I say tryi g to hide how turned on I am by his precense near me luckily he does not seem to notice probably because he is a bird and does not know how to read human body language

“Hiyoko” He gasps out breathily and I blush at his tone and then he continues to talk his pigeon japanese “I came here o make yuo breakfast because squirrels are now poison to hoomans”

I am so touched by his kidnness and compassion towards me that I pick him up and hold him to my chest but not that much because I do not want to smothe r him with my gigantIC PECS

“how are squirrels posions tohough?” i ask him and let him go and he flies into myh cave to make me breaksat without answering my question aboyt the poison squirrels and then we have pancakes which are good and cool and now we are late for shchool

we have no toast so we just run to school with the pancakes in our moiuths and I mean I run Ryotua flies because he a bird and he can do that

web we get to ST PIGEONATION i see sakoiya and i do not know how 2 feel XD that is because sakuuyah is a prep and also a bird I do not like preps but i like birds very much so i just putg a middle finger up at him vut i do it sort of seductivly just in case he wants to pick up on my avi an desires

sakooaya does not see myn seductivm middle finger at all instead he is talkin g to RYOUT a AND BY TALKING i mean KISSING and I am like “WHAAAAAAAt!? 0-0”

“hiyomko i am sorry we cannot get married” ryota apologizes to me in between bird kjiss noises bwetwenn him a saku77tya and i am only staring anbd he sto ps kissing to sit on my head and apologiize more “very sorry but hiyo,ki do u undestatan sakooyia and me are HOM O GAY BIRSS so i ant marry u i hope u understan i am a homo gay bird”

“Yes” i decline

“pls hiyomki accept us for who we really are and who we really are is homo gay birds” sakooyi a speak s up for ryout and maybe i think maybe he is not such a bad prep after all and he is still, a homo gay bird

“i do not accept’ i whisper rubbing my legs to gether ‘ i more than accept i will bless u, u hav e my blessing homogay birds”

“o mg thanks hiyoki” ryutout thanks me then flies back over to make oty with sakutya aagain and some more and I need to LEAVE before i turn into a droolig mees offer these HOT BIRDS i did no t think i wouold ever see birds making out i was not prepar ed for this arousa l

instead i go to talk to other birds and would you look at that here is SKAZAKI hes right here sitting on the fence so i say hi “hi”

“bonjour mon amie oui oui bon bon baguette’ he says and I almos t faint RIGHT WHERE I AM STANDING his pigeon french is so hot i just cannot heandle it but I do handle it so I can hear more of his piugeon french

“how w are you today yooooouya” i drag ou t his name so that he fall s more in love with me but he just looks at me funny

“hiyoki are u ok do u need to visit the infirmary”

“yes i need 2 visit the hot nurse”

“i am the hot nurse”

“yes “ i nod then suddenlyn his shirt is off except it was already off because he is a pigeon bird

“ok i will be your hot nuyrse” yoiyua says to me and we are about to have a monumelantl kiss but suddenly then another bird is here and we are interrupted

“hohoho” he l,aughs evilly (not like santa) and it ameks me want to TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES because the only think i like more than HOT PIGEON NURSES is HOT EVEIL PARTRIDGE DOCTOrs

“hello doctor” yoyua says like he is annoyed he did not get to kiss me which is good I am annoyed i did not get to kiss him but more anno yed that I am still wearing clothes so i take off my clothes

“put your clothes on” the doctor says to me and i cant ignore his orders I get dressed again

“i said hello doctor dont ignore me” yuuyaa coos andgrily but there is still a smile on his birdy beak because that is how he is

“i am not sorry but what do you want slut” the doctor says to youiay and i am so turned on right now i8 want a threesome wiuth these birds right this moment

“i am not a slut i am in love with hiyokmi and no body else i love her for all time i will even stop flirting witgy other girls and also other boys becuse i am a bi-bird but i love hisoka so amuch” i am so touched by his lov e for me that i forget for a seco nd how hot the docto r is bei ng

“you a re a slut” the doctor berates youiya som e more and im hard

“pls boys do not fight over me” i lie obviousl y i do want them to fight over me but wait, ‘if you do fight over me dr pls do not kill yooya”

“i cannot promise that i will not even kill you” the doctor is very close to me now and there is a meat cleave r in his wing

“if it is by your hand i crave the sweet release of death and also the sweet release of my sex drive” i say hotly

“hiyoki are you turne d on by being murdered” yuuy asks me and I nod and he flies away I gues tthat hes not into that kink

“ok i will murder you now” the doctor cackles boredly

 

“please doctor” i maon

“ok i am going to do the murder” he lifts the meat cleaver

“ISSISIA SOUUSMJMABH!” somebody yell s and blueball s me a gain so I turn aroudn to see

TORI BISHIKIKOUJOIJUOUJI??????????????? :OOOOOO


End file.
